


Cross My Heart

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cooking, Cuddling, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hanzo is a gross mess, Liberal Use of the Word Dad in a Non Sexy Way, Loving moments, M/M, Making Out, Mccree is pretty responsible, No Angst, Noodle Dragons, introspective, naked boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Cross his heart and hope to die, Mccree was gonna take care of his man good and well.





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> look, i wrote myself a story for a birthday!! its super self indulgent.

                Mccree stepped into the kitchen, Soba and Udon on his heels wanting to find out exactly what he was doing. He went through his section of the cabinets pulling out what he bought in from the store a few days ago. He wasn't worried that Hanzo would go through the kitchen and find out what he had planned - Hanzo only ventured into the kitchen to eat prepared meals. He did not cook, and required that he be catered to if expected to eat in the kitchen.

                Mccree found it to be just as endearing as it was annoying. For a man who ate out anywhere, no questions asked, Hanzo was extremely particular about home cooking. He was getting better when it came to Mccree's cooking, but he usually politely refused to eat anyone else's cooking unless coaxed into by the cowboy.

                The rest of the team just thought it was Hanzo's learned paranoia to not accept food from other people, but Genji and Mccree knew better. It was because Hanzo was an extraordinarily picky eater - to the point where the two of them didn't understand how he could've survived on his own for so long. They were pretty sure that he had sustained himself mainly off of protein bars and shakes.

                "Alright you two, get up here," Mccree said, patting the counter. The two dragons climbed up the bottom cabinets, and settled themselves in the spot Mccree indicated, watching him move across the kitchen again to the shared pantry.

                Hanzo was sleeping still, tuckered out from a long night of binge watching soap operas ( _family dramas, Jesse_ ), and drinking shit beer. They had been celebrating a good mission, putting the end to an arms dealer who also dealt in people on side. Everyone on the team had been keyed up, and even after Mccree had forced them to retire for the night, Hanzo merely tucked him into bed and continued his party alone.

                Mccree had found him passed out on the floor in front of the tv, drooling and surrounded by empty beer cans, and holding onto his hat like a lifeline. Someone had left a partially full case of Natty Ice in the shared fridge, and Hanzo had gotten into it. Mccree had been disgusted at the sight, and still felt himself get soft in the face looking at Hanzo. Even being dirty, and smelling like he needed a shower, Mccree couldn't help but smile at him. He had picked him up and put him in their bed, Hanzo barely twitching, and he wouldn’t let go of Mccree’s hat.

                "Did you know," Mccree started, both dragons tilting their head's to the side, listening closely. They always listened when Mccree talked. "That your dad thinks that food just appears?"

                Soba and Udon nodded, making clicking noises as if they were actually agreeing. Mccree was very sure that they too just believed food appeared. Neither of the dragons ever had to work for food: one look from them or Hanzo, and Mccree would hand over his whole plate. It got him extra love from Hanzo, and mini kisses from the dragons, so Mccree thought it was a pretty fair trade.

                He checked on the potatoes that he had baked before, when he had salted his steaks. He cut them open, and scooped out their insides, placing them in a bowl to turn to mash. He worked the potatoes with cream, butter, and salt. The dragons watched as he put the insides back in the skins, topping them with cheese, bacon, and chives, and garlic. He closed them back up into tin foil before shoving them into his oven.

                "You two have no idea what I'm saying, huh?" Mccree said, moving his ingredients around. They clicked again, leaning forward to sniff at the steaks before them. "Yeah, your dad is gonna be pretty hung over when he wakes up."

                Mccree moved a cast iron pan onto the burner, turning on the gas. The dragons scrambled backwards from the snapping sound it made, and the smell of the gas before the flame ignited. Mccree tapped his shoulders, and the dragons wearily made their way over to him, eyeing the flames under the pan.

                "Don't be babies," Mccree chided, moving his flesh hand above the pan to test how hot it was. He added the oil, not bothering to measuring it out, eyeballing the amount he needed.

                The dragons didn't stay still on his shoulders, Soba stretched up and rubbed her snout int Mccree's hair, and Udon nuzzled under his chin, biting at his beard. Mccree resigned himself to his fate, knowing that they were just making sure he was claimed as their's, or at least that is why Hanzo said they did it. Mccree was fairly they did it because that's how Hanzo generally showed his affection.

                "You two are exactly like your dad," Mccree told them, scratching them each, one at a time with this metal hand. They liked to nip, and he didn't feel like dealing with bleeding fingers while trying to cook.

                Mccree added the steak to the pan as it started to smoke, the dragons stopping in their affections to watch. He scratched under their chins, watching the meat closely. He had a good ten minutes before the steak was technically done, which was a good time to wake up Hanzo now and try to get him into the shower over the phone.

                “Let me have my hand back, girls,” Mccree said, reaching into his pocket with his metal hand. He pulled out his phone, and dialed for Hanzo, pressing the phone to his ear and holding it between his head and shoulder.

                “ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo groaned, holding out his name for a good three seconds. “ _What did you do to me?_ ”

                “I put you to bed, babe,” Mccree answered, flipping over a steak. “I’m making you some lunch, I need you to pull yourself together and take a shower.”

                “ _No_.”

                “Yes, you aren’ t smelling too ripe, Hanzo.”

                “ _You are bringing me food?_ ” Hanzo asked; Mccree could hear him shifting on the bed. His voice sounded sore, and Mccree was sure that he was nursing a bad headache.

                “Yes. Cross my heart – I will bring you food, drinks, desserts, and dragons,” Mccree assured him. “By the time you are done showering, I will have the food and have changed the sheets.”

                “ _Your argument is compelling_ ,” Hanzo answered. Mccree hummed, and the dragons chirped at the phone. “ _I will oblige you. You have twenty minutes_.”

                “More than enough time, cuteness,” Mccree said. “Go get washed.”

                “ _Yes, sir_ ,” Hanzo answered, and the line went dead. Mccree put his phone back in his pocket, Soba curling around his arm to investigate his pockets as well. Mccree let the dragon do what she wanted, and continued cooking his steaks.

                He continued to cook methodically, checking the done-ness and making sure the steaks were crusted over nicely. He added butter and some herbs and spices to the pan, letting it go brown and nutty. He basted the steaks while the dragons explored him, and started going back to the counter unprompted. They weren’t huge fans of the gas stove, but if Mccree was patient enough they would feel safe enough to hang out around it.

                Mccree moved his cooked steaks to a plate to rest, grabbing the fresh broccoli he bought too. Hanzo was almost impossible to feed vegetables to, but it never stopped Mccree from trying. He sauteed them in the same pan, making sure to add more butter and herbs to the pan so the broccoli would be more appealing to Hanzo. He needed to eat his greens as well, if only to make Mccree happy that he was healthy and going to live a long life.

                Mccree took the potatoes out of the oven, and cut the steaks. He loaded everything onto a tray, not bothering with extra plates. He and Hanzo were good at sharing pretty much everything, and only needed utensils for each of them – Mccree had learned that if there was only one fork, then only Hanzo was eating. He was good at sharing from plates, but was territorial over his utensils. Mccree did not want to relive the single fork incident of their six month anniversary again.

                After he put everything on the tray, the dragons sniffing at it and trying to sneak some meat, he went into the fridge and pulled out the pre-made fruit cups he got as well. He had them made special, so there would be no water, juices, or syrup in them. They were made of melon, pineapple, grapes, strawberries, kiwi, and banana. He could get Hanzo to eat fruit no problem, though he would grumble about the lack of cream or extra sugar. He made a clicking sound, and the dragons scrambled up his shoulders for the walk back to their quarters.

                Hanzo was still in the shower when Mccree got back to their rooms. He could hear the shower spray against the stall, and Mccree set down the trays on the living room table. Soba and Udon jumped off of him, scrambling to the bathroom door to wait for Hanzo. Mccree got to stripping the bed, relieving it of its dirty sheets and comforters. Hanzo stepped out of the shower, barely dry and only wearing Mccree’s hat, just as Mccree finished putting on new linens.

                “Hello,” Hanzo said, leaning on the door frame, giving him soft eyes. Soba and Udon climbed up his legs, chirping and fighting each other for a perch across his shoulders.

                “I brought you food. Wanna get dressed?” Hanzo shook his head, and walked towards the bed. Mccree just shrugged, knowing that it was a win to just get Hanzo to shower while having a hang over.

                “What did you bring me?” Hanzo asked, getting into Mccree’s space. He pressed his naked chest against Mccree’s clothed one, head tilted to look him in the eyes.

                “Butter basted steak, and a twice baked potatoes – “

                “I love you.”

                “- and sauteed broccoli and some fruit cup,” Mccree finished. Hanzo pouted.

                “I don’t love you any more,” Hanzo muttered, pressing his face into Mccree’s chest. Soba and Udon clicked in response, upset because Hanzo sounded upset. Mccree wrapped his arms around, and shuffled them to the bed.

                “Get comfortable, and I will bring the tray over,” Mccree said. Hanzo let out a sigh, and let himself fall onto the bed; Mccree watched as he turned over and crawled to the center of the bed and made himself comfortable. The little dragons made themselves comfortable too, nesting in the many pillows they had on the bed.

                “Chop, chop,” Hanzo ordered, snapping his fingers. Mccree flipped him off, and turned to get the tray. Everything was still warm, and Mccree put the tray across Hanzo’s bare lap before sitting on the bed himself, and sliding closer.

                “Smells good,” Mccree murmured, tucking his face into Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo brought up a hand, and scratched through his beard. “Ready to eat?”

                “Always,” Hanzo reminded him. Mccree let out a bark of a laugh, and handed Hanzo his own fork. “Thank you.”

                “Your daughters were very helpful in making this.”

                “My daughters, hmm?” Soba and Udon poked their heads out of their pillow nests, clicking at both the men. Mccree nodded. “You know that I am not their father.”

                “Of course you are. Who’s your dad, girls?” The dragons clicked louder, and scrambled over the pillows to jump on Hanzo, who was trying to eat. “See, they recognize you as their dad.”

                “Does that make you their step-dad then?” Mccree sucked in a breath at that, and Hanzo turned his head to look at him. “What?”

                “You think of me as their step-dad?”

                “Do not be an idiot, Jess. If I am their dad, then of course you would be their step-dad. It is the only possible conclusion,” Hanzo stated. Mccree nodded, and put a hand under his chin, tilting his head up. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

                “Thank you.”

                Hanzo continued eating, savoring every bite. He _loved_ when Mccree cooked for him, for him it was always a special event. He knew that Mccree cooked for everyone at one time or another, but his cowboy didn’t make all dishes for everyone. Hanzo didn’t understand how Mccree was so good at cooking – he watched him, and on very rare occasion (when he was sure that he was alone) Hanzo would try to recreate the dishes. It never ended up well.

                Hanzo turned his head, and made a kissy noise. Soba and Udon chirping in response and coming to rub all over his face. Mccree turned to him too, and pressed a kiss to his forehead and cheeks. Hanzo made the noise again to get another kiss from Mccree, and the cowboy obliged him thoroughly, kissing his mouth and rubbing his hair where it was shaved, sitting exposed under Mccree’s hat.

                “Eat your vegetables,” Mccree whispered against his mouth, pressing another kiss. Hanzo let out a whine, and then a long breath as Mccree pulled away. “For me, baby. I want you to live longer than forever.”

                “You say that now, dear,” Hanzo answered him. Soba and Udon chirped with Hanzo, like they were agreeing with him. Like Mccree wouldn’t want Hanzo to stick around for as long as possible.

                “Shut it, all three of you. You two,” Mccree started, pointing at the dragons. “Don’t even know what your dad is talking about.”

                Hanzo snorted at him, and continued working on his food. He kept hitting Mccree’s fork with his own, not allowing him to take any food. Mccree gave up, instead draping his arms around Hanzo’s shoulder and mouthing at his neck. Hanzo hummed in satisfaction, and gave into Mccree’s demand to eat his vegetables. The dragons humored him too, each taking a crown to munch on, on the bed.

                “I just changed the sheets, girls,” Mccree complained, words almost lost against Hanzo’s neck. He moved his mechanical hand down his chest a bit, Hanzo letting out a soft rumble of a purr at the touch. Mccree let his flesh hand wander, tracing over scars and smooth flesh, taking in a handful of slight pudge at Hanzo’s hips.

                “Ignore him,” Hanzo told the dragons. They continued to eat their broccoli paying no attention either man.

                Hanzo leaned back to Mccree’s touch, settling against him while he ate. Mccree started to trace his tattoo with his prosthetic and slipping his flesh hand between Hanzo’s legs under the tray. He lightly patted his inner thighs, Hanzo opening his legs just a bit to give him more access without accidentally ruining his dinner. Hanzo ate slowly, trying to not let Mccree’s ministrations get to him.

                “Almost done eating? ‘Cos I still didn’t get to eat dinner, and I’ve been hankering for some beef, Hanzo,” Mccree whispered against his ear, flesh hand going right up to his groin. “And you got just enough fat on you to be extra tasty.”

                “Was this your plan the whole time? Feed me, get me naked, and then take what you want?”

                “My plan was to feed you and take care of you. But you, my sweet potato, are very selfish and won’t let me eat. So I’m going to have to make do with a different kind of meal,” Mccree told him. He bit down on Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo let out a long moan.

                “That sounds good, dear,” Hanzo answered, slightly out of breath. He moved the tray off his lap, Soba and Udon descending upon the left overs without hesitation.

                Hanzo put his hand on Mccree’s flesh hand, still rubbing his thigh, and moved it to his groin. He could feel Mccree laughing against his neck, and he spread his legs further apart. Mccree wrapped his hand around his hardening cock, chin hooked over Hanzo’s shoulder. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Hanzo’s cock, liking the feeling of Hanzo’s body tensing in his arms.

                “Like that?”

                “You should put your mouth to better use,” Hanzo stuttered out, spreading his legs further and pushing out his arms. He pushed the tray to the floor, the dragons squeaking angrily as they hit the ground too. Hanzo moved his other hand to grab Mccree by the hair, and trying to get him to move further down his body.

                “Is that so, baby?” Mccree said, laughing. He moved Hanzo’s hand out of his hair, and shifted away. Hanzo pouted at the movement. “I’m coming.”

                “Me first,” Hanzo retorted.

                Mccree moved around Hanzo, moving further down the bed, and laying into between Hanzo’s legs on his stomach. He put his hands on Hanzo’s hips, rolling the skin and fat there in the palms of his hands. He nosed at Hanzo’s erection, cock hard and ready. Hanzo took in a deep breath as he mouthed at it, flicking his tongue over the vein.

                “Hey Hanzo,” Mccree said. Hanzo looked down at him, swallowing hard. Mccree looked up at him through his lashes, he pressed a gentle kiss to the cock in front of him. “Where’d you get this scar?”

                “I – “ Hanzo started, unsure of where to start. “Don’t be a tease.”

                “Tell me about it.” Mccree ran a finger over it, a faded scar on his hip, hidden by age and the softening of skin. Hanzo wasn’t unblemished but he had less scarring that Mccree did. Mccree loved to hear the stories of how Hanzo got them – just a bit of proof that he was human after all.

                “I don’t remember her name,” Hanzo started again. Mccree leaned in, and mouthed at his cock. “But we were set up as ah ah an arranged marriage and she wanted – “

                Mccree moved his mouth down Hanzo’s erection, just kissing the outside of it. It was sitting pretty on his testicles, and Mccree licked at them. He moved a hand from Hanzo’s waist, and slipped it underneath his balls, sucking them into his mouth. He could hear Hanzo cursing in Japanese above him. He pinched his hip where the scar was, trying to urge him to continue the story.

                “She uh wanted to see if we were sexually compatible. And when I refused, she stabbed me,” Hanzo finished. Mccree gave a hard suck to his testicles, and Hanzo moved a hand to hair, gripping it hard. “Do your job, cowboy.”

                Hanzo pushed Mccree’s face down over his cock, and Mccree took it all down to the root with Hanzo guiding him down. Hanzo sigh with relief as his dick hit the back of Mccree’s throat, and his body jumped as Mccree swallowed around him. He let go of his hair, and moved the hand to Mccree’s throat moaning as he felt himself there.

                Hanzo loved and hated the fact that Mccree was excellent at giving head.  It worked out well for Hanzo when he was on the receiving end of it – no one had ever been able to suck him like his cowboy. Mccree was a natural, and he always took him down to the root. But Hanzo was naturally competitive and despite the fact that he and Mccree were the same size, Hanzo could not compete no matter how much he practiced. Mccree never seemed to mind, always looked at Hanzo with reverence any time he did anything with his dick.

                Mccree moved his head slowly, moving up and dragging his tongue along the underside of Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo moved his hand back into Mccree’s hair, this time scratching at his scalp. Mccree sucked a bit more, licking at his head before moving back down his cock. He continued his motions, hollowing his cheeks as went. Hanzo forced himself to stay still, the only thing that Mccree didn’t enjoy was having his rhythm controlled by wayward hips; Hanzo was all for having his face fucked, and often times encouraged it.

                “Jesse, my heart, you are so good,” Hanzo crooned out as Mccree continued his movements. Mccree moved his hand under Hanzo’s testicles again, cradling them and gently massaging them as he sucked and licked at his cock. Hanzo scratched his scalp harder, and could feel his toes curling up as Mccree quickened his pace. “Oh, too much – “

                “Want me to stop?” Mccree asked, coming off of Hanzo with a _pop_. Hanzo whined loud and long, trying to push Mccree’s head back down. Mccree ignored him, and move his face to Hanzo’s inner thigh and gave him a kiss. He continued to massage his testicles though, laughing as Hanzo started tugging at his hair again.

                “You better finish what you started, you son of a bitch,” Hanzo commanded. Mccree blew a raspberry on Hanzo’s thigh before taking his cock back into his mouth.

                Hanzo let his head fall back, bring of Mccree’s hat hitting their head board. Mccree moved faster on his cock, sucking hard and sloppy. Saliva dripped out of Mccree’s mouth as he sucked, tasting Hanzo’s precome from leaking out of the head of the cock. Hanzo hissed as Mccree’s teeth scrapped just so against his flesh, and Mccree squeezed his balls.

                “Jesse – “ Hanzo called out, and felt himself let go. He came hard, hips moved just slightly as Mccree swallowed around him again, taking all his seed. Mccree lifted off with another pop, spit and come dripping out his mouth and into his beard. Hanzo blinked at him. “You look beautiful.”

                “Thank you, kindly,” Mccree answered, leaning in close. Hanzo took his face into his hands, and brought him in for a kiss, licking inside of Mccree’s mouth to taste himself.

                “Do you need help with anything?” Hanzo asked, moving his other hand to Mccree’s crotch, feeling him hard and hot in this jeans. He squeezed the cowboy through the denim, stroking him roughly.

                “How about you keep doing what you’re doing, and I kiss on your face a bit with my dirty mouth?” Hanzo let out a moan at that, pressing his palm against Mccree’s dick. Hanzo wished for a whole moment that he could get hard again.

                Mccree pushed his mouth against Hanzo’s, kissing him hard and sticking his tongue into his mouth. He licked at his tongue, and Hanzo continued to work him through his pants, not bothering to unbutton or unzip him. He could tell by his cowboy’s movements that he was close. Mccree moved a hand up to cup Hanzo’s chin, and the other to play with his chest. He kissed him again, and licked at Hanzo’s lips before biting at them, tugging on his bottom one.

                “I’m so close, hot stuff,” Mccree breathed against Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo stroked faster and harder, and Mccree’s body went with the movement. He let out a cry, and Hanzo continued to press his palm against him, feeling his jeans get wet and hotter. “So good.”

                “What a good boy,” Hanzo praised. He made a kissy sound, and Mccree automatically dropped a kiss on his lips, and they both let out a laugh at the sound of Soba and Udon scrambling up the bed to go nuzzle Hanzo. “Get out those pants and lay with me.”

                “Okay, I will be right back,” Mccree said. He pressed another kiss to Hanzo’s mouth, and backed off of the bed. Hanzo pouted as he walked to the bathroom.

                “Promise?”

                “Cross my heart, babe,” Mccree told him, blowing a kiss. Hanzo smiled, and nodded his head. He settled again on the bed, the dragons on his shoulders, and they all waited for their cowboy to return.

**Author's Note:**

> i liked it. and i wrote it for my birthday. which is on the 15th of April, so u kno. please let me know what u thought. thank u for reading. not beta'd.
> 
> also, remember to visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
